


Breaking Point

by AsheliaHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, moral conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheliaHime/pseuds/AsheliaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the Yondaime and his wife everyone is forced to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contest entry for the topic moral conflict and my first story ever about Mikoto and Fugaku. I wish there were more about them.  
> The story isn't proof-read. I still hope you can enjoy it!

It was a day that didn't seem to differ from others. The crying child in her arms slowly calmed down, while he snuggled against breasts and once again this evening on the edge of dreamland was. It wasn't long until his breathing was evenly. The mother smiled gently as she stroke the short black hair of her youngest son and went with him to the window. The light of the full moon lit up the dark room sparse, but the darkness didn't bother her nor the dreaming child.

It was three days ago that Fugaku had told her that they shouldn't wait with dinner for him.

"It might be late." It was a code between the two of them, which meant that a longer unofficial clan meeting was held. Her understanding had eventually strengthened in the years of their marriage. She had learned early that she had to read between the lines, if she wanted to understand the full meaning of her husband's words. Kushina often had seen it as secretive when Fugaku only vaguely expressed what he wanted and warned them that they could go crazy with such a man only.

Kushina had often warned her about Fugaku and his suspicious behavior, not telling her anything directly. She had warned her best friend that she'd go crazy when marrying that man.

But looking down on her child, who was now half sunk in his blankie, and thinking about her first-born, who had so many talents that it filled his parents equally with pride and terror, she knew there was no place she would prefer, and no other man she could love more than him.

A noise from the hallway caught her attention. She placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead before leaving him in his crib and went to the fcorridor, where she was facing her husband.

He looked tired and she wondered if it was too much to ask for a word of explaining to her. An irrational question, the answer a moment later to be told. "Mikoto ...", he addressed her. She couldn't say whether he spoke so softly thanks to the last few days because he had enough of talking, or whether he did it out of respect, as they stood in front of Sasuke's room. "It's late," he muttered, nodding faintly in the direction of their bedroom. A clear sign that he wouldn't talk. Just the questions in her mind wouldn't wait until the next morning.

"What took you so long?" She asked softly as he began to separate himself from his clothing, without having perceived her asking.

However, he hadn't overheard her questions in all those years of marriage once, no matter how softly she spoke (she was driven to the speculation that perhaps he could read lips), so she decided to continue: "I mean, three days? Although the last meeting was just two weeks ago? "

She waited, without achieving any success.

When he went past her to get to the bathroom she stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't do that," she whispered, "No secrets, remember?"

He sighed, and his eyes were so full of exhaustion, resignation, and ... concern? Was it concern that she saw? What could make the leader of the Uchiha clan worry? Slowly she lowered her hands, because it wouldn't make sense to continue poking around. He didn't want her to know it.

"Just today, Mikoto."

But the present day was followed by another one of uncertainty and Mikoto started doubting.

* * *

One month and fourteen days her questions stayed unanswered and it frustrated the Uchiha immensely. Because even if not the same blood run in her veins, she was still the wife of the chief. So why she thought she heard the other people talk if she wasn't looking?

On the run from the thought her path led her along with Sasuke in a baby buggy to a small apartment from which the screams echoed through the closed-door. Would anyone be able hear the bell at all?

"Shhh, shhhh! Look at the toy-WAIT - ouw ououou - ON MY WAY OHW, HEY, not the hair!" Not a second later, an elderly man with a small child on his arms opened the door.

"Uchiha-san?", he asked. One look was enough for Mikoto to see how overwhelmed he was by taking care of a child. "Jiraiya-sama," she greeted him with a nod, before she took a closer look at the rioters. "If that's not Naruto-chan! My, how you've grown!"

Naruto squealed happy and strechted his hands out to the mother he never had.

To Mikoto, Naruto was all that was left from Kushina. Her last little recourse if she didn't know how to work things out with Fugaku. Kushina was the only person with whom she could talk about these kind of things. But now she was on her own.

"Muuum" wailed Sasuke, whereupon Mikoto smiled weakly. Apparently he allowed her no longer some rest, and she had to prepare lunch at home. She told her goodbyes to Jiraiya and Naruto. She did on the way back to the Uchiha quarter still small errands.

As she brought the groceries in the kitchen, Sasuke dealt with his plush scroll on his play mat. As the eyes of the little spotted a familiar face, he started laughing. From the corner of her eye Mikoto discovered that the reason was Fugaku, who she had still believed was at work. Since she was still indignant, because he obviously hid something from her, she continued ignoring him.

"Where were you?" His voice pierced the silence.

"Shopping ..." she said while the carton of milk in her hands found his place in the refrigerator. As she opened the next drawer to pull out a piece of wood and start the preparation of the food, she added: "Sasuke and I have visited Naruto." She wasn't like him. She would'nt have secrets, even if she knew that he might not want to hear the truth. She was surprised by his sudden grip on her arm, as he too turned and caged her between the kitchen counter and himself.

"This was the last time." His tone was angrier than she had imagined. As he would teach a child to decide what would be right and wrong. She opened her mouth to argue, but he took a step back and ran his hand through his face. "Excuse me ... it's ... complicated," He tried to justify himself for this impulsive reaction, but it was not enough. ‚Complicated' was not enough. "How about you finally tell me what's wrong?" She asked, slightly annoyed. She was sick to ask again.

"Everyone in the village seems to know, so why not I?"

A faint shake of her head came from him. "Ts .. I doubt it. "

Curious, she looked up.

"The village is changing, Mikoto. The Yondaime is dead. That is, in addition to a new Jinchuriki there will be a new Hokage. Which raises the question of whether the clan is still in the right hands. "

She folded her arms across her chest. "Don't talk nonsense. He couldn't be in better hands."

He gave her a half-hearted, weak grin. The belief that this woman had in him, he has always felt as admirable but also naive.

"Maybe now, but not if we are on the verge of a war."

The words didn't make any sense to Mikoto. She didn't know how long it took before she said anything, while only Sasuke's vague sounds were heard while playing.

"That's not true. You're kidding, "she cried out indignantly, but she knew better. He wasn't joking, and certainly not with such a serious topics.

"Yashiro-san has reason to believe that the village elders assume that the Uchiha are responsible for the incident with Kyuubi. We have to be prepared for anything, "he explained. "You can't...," Mikoto started, but he cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"What can't I? You mean I'm not able to protect my family and everyone who lives here? If my own wife thinks that, you should understand why they doubt me."

With clarity his words got to her. All the doubts Fugaku endured started with her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she just made it past him before the first rolled down her cheek.

At their wedding, the Uchiha had become her new family, she knew at that time with whom she got involved. Kushina and Minato were dead, so she should no longer hold on to this village, since it was her past. She narrowed her eyes. There were more and more tears as she realized what she had been thinking. She slid down on her bedroom wall and crouched down. Was she really an Uchiha?

All the time she had left the back door open for her to return to her village life, and if it was only a crack. She had been reluctant to close it, for fear of what they would expect if there was no going back. But did she even have the choice?

While she was thinking about all this, she did not know that a certain six year old picked up something from this conversation. He stood on the threshold of the front door, as he had heard the words of his father from the kitchen and frozed in his movement. Without realizing him, his mother had left the kitchen and he barely noticed that she went to the bedroom as he heard Sasuke's familiar weeping. He got a look to the kitchen and saw that his father had taken Sasuke and tried to comfort him. He quickly scurried past the kitchen and stopped in front of his parents' bedroom, but hesitated then. Should he really get involved in an issue of the adults? On the other hand he didn't like seeing his mother sad. Carefully he knocked and opened the door a crack.

"Mother", he said softly, as he didn't want to barge in when she would rather be alone. A sob came to his ears, and he opened the door a little further.

"Itachi."

At the sound of his name the boy jumped and spun around. Before him was no other than his father, who was holding Sasuke in his arms.

"Would you like to play with Sasuke in your room?" There was no question, because Itachi never denied what his father asked him. Reluctantly, he nodded, because his father could do far more for his mother than he was ever able to do. "Come on, Sasuke," he muttered, and took his younger brother by the hand like a good big brother did.

When Fugaku entered the bedroom she was still leaning against the wall, her face buried in her hands. With a quiet sigh, he sat down next to her and stroked her her hair gently before he pulled her in his arms. He had expected this reaction from her, but still didn't know how he should have told her more considerate.

"I shouldn't overindulge myself like this ..." she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, as the next tears began streaming down her face. Without saying a word, he held her in his arms, but she didn't need more.

She needed nothing more than him and their two boys. Their shared future.

And no one knew that better than her husband did.

First the worst thing was the uncertainty of the next day, that made her appreciate every day that they spent in peace. She saw her two children grow up as they spent their life with joy and ready for their future. A year later, Itachi became Genin and went on his first mission. There were another eight months later, when he first saw someone die before his eyes and didn't allow himself to cry in front of his parents, so he went to his room to let free play his emotions. While Sasuke blossomed and announced that he wanted to work like his father at the police station, the elder brother withdrew himself from their lifes piece by piece.

When Fugaku told at dinner about Shisuis death and asked Itachi what he had to say to the accusation of being a prime suspect, he didn't answer. Instead, he left the room with the statement that he had to prepare for next day's mission. As his mother, Mikoto had wanted to help him, and stood at his door, unsure if she should knock or not.

It was not the feeling of betraying Konoha, that made her doubt if she could do the right thing. It was when she noticed the changes of her eldest son, how much his loving nature was fading, that her heart was breaking.

And a glance at her husband's face told her that he felt the same.


End file.
